


Afterparty

by TheAndromedaRecord



Series: Varsity Blues [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, implied/referenced alcohol, its just the atla crew but they go to college, stem sokka rights, zuko's redemption arc is just that he used to be a business major and switched to pre-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaRecord/pseuds/TheAndromedaRecord
Summary: Just a slice of life between two college boyfriends.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Varsity Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Afterparty

“You’re still up?”  
Zuko looked up from his book, his eye struggling to adjust after hours of staring at the page. Sokka stood in the doorway, swaying slightly, looking exhausted but happy. For a fleeting moment, Zuko regretted turning down the invite to the party. It was an extremely fleeting moment—the last time he’d gone to one of Ty Lee’s parties, he’d gotten into a fistfight with his sister and had to deal with Aang crying about how cute ducks are. People were bad enough when they hadn’t all been drinking Toph’s medically inadvisable moonshine.  
“Did you, uh, have a good time?” Zuko asked.  
Sokka yawned and threw the dresser open to change into his pajamas. “Yeah. Toph tried to make me drink cactus juice again.”  
Zuko sighed.  
“I only had a little!” Sokka insisted as he nearly tripped over his pajama pants. His pupils did seem a little blown out, but that could be the room’s low light. Zuko couldn’t exactly pinpoint when the sun had set. He hadn’t been paying attention. “Anyway, were you waiting up for me? Aww, babe, that’s so sweet.”  
Zuko glanced at the clock and winced. When had it gotten that late? “Er, no…I have an exam on Friday.”  
“All right, you’ll have plenty of time, then. Bed.”  
“Sokka.” He didn’t need to go to bed. Zuko had an iron will and the resolve to stay awake for days. This was nothing.  
“Zuko.” Sokka was making puppy eyes. Zuko averted his eye from that irresistible weapon.  
“It’s important. I have to show that I can do this.” He turned the page, returning to his focus with determination. “It’s either this or go back to the business college.” Just the thought of being in another lecture hall with his sister made him shiver in shame.  
“Yeah, but do you really have to stay up until 2:00? The exam isn’t for another three days.”  
Sokka leaned over Zuko’s shoulder, staying the hand leafing through the pages, his other hand on Zuko’s back. His hand was pleasantly cool.  
“I know it’s important to you,” Sokka said softly, “but you’re important to me, and I need you to get some sleep.” He perked up. “Do you want to talk about your anxieties?”  
“No.”  
“Have you at least changed your sitting position a little? Don’t want your back to hurt.”  
Zuko pointedly ignored the ache in the muscles running between his spine and his shoulder blades. He’d exercise the knots out tomorrow.  
“Sokka, go to bed. You have a sleep mask. I’ll turn the lamp down.”  
“Right. I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but you leave me no choice.”  
Zuko cried out in surprise as Sokka scooted a hand under his legs and handily lifted him into a bridal carry.  
“There is simply no standing against the great warrior Sokka!” Sokka cried out as he walked over to the bed, hauling Zuko as though he weighed nothing.  
Toph banged on the adjoining wall.  
“Shut up, ponytails!” she yelled at them. Sokka just rolled his eyes.  
“Sokka!” Zuko hissed in quiet protest. “Put me down! Unhand me!”  
Sokka unceremoniously dumped Zuko onto the rumpled bedspread. Zuko tried to make for the desk, but Sokka wrapped him up in their softest blanket, restraining his wriggling arms. Zukko crossed his arms grumpily.  
“I’ll get Uncle Iroh,” Sokka threatened. “He’ll make you drink a whole pot of his bedtime blend. He might even give you a loving yet slightly disappointed look.”  
Zuko simply pouted up at him, but he was unable to keep his face cold for long, looking up at Sokka’s triumphant dorky face.  
He pulled out his phone. “Fine. But I’m setting an early alarm for tomorrow, and I’m dragging you on a run.”  
“Mmm, no. I’m going to cuddle you so hard you won’t want to.”  
Zuko sighed and reluctantly snuggled into the blanket. “Would you rather go to Aang’s morning yoga?”  
“Not without blowing half my month’s Adderall in one go. I’d rather sleep in.” Sokka looked down at where Zuko’s calves still peeked out from under the blanket. “Are you still wearing jeans? Get your pajamas on.”  
Zuko sneaked a glance at the page of his textbook on the way to the dresser. Sokka didn’t notice: he was too busy making the bed to be just so. Zuko didn’t even open the dresser, just threw on a tank top of Sokka’s lying discarded on the top. Actually, he was fairly sure it was originally Suki’s. It was, nonetheless, very soft and comfortable. Finally, he took a melatonin pill, turned the lamp off, and slid into bed next to Sokka, who wasted no time in turning on his side and slinging an arm across Zuko’s chest. In the darkness, Zuko found a softness creeping across his face as he gazed down at the silhouette of his already almost-asleep boyfriend.  
This was definitely better than studying.


End file.
